White Perfection
by simplicite du coeur
Summary: An accident took away use of his legs, his dreams, and his childhood, one girl with a cheerful disposition gave it all back. Years later, he still remembers her. She doesn't recognize him, but he always knew it was her, she was white perfection.


So this is my first CCS story, it's going to be AU, don't really feel like adding the magic stuff and ruin everything. As you're reading you might get confused because my thoughts and writing skip around a lot, so some things won't make that much sense. But I'll try my best and maybe if I'm good enough, or if this story is, I'll get a beta reader to help me with everything. The title is sort of random but I'm hoping I'll make something out of it later on in the story. I'm also a perfectionist, so I might take down chapters and edit them a lot and it takes me forever to write...literally, unless I get struck by inspiration, like I was for this first chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy...

* * *

Summary: An accident took away use of his legs, his dreams, and his childhood, one girl with a cheerful disposition gave it all back. Years later, he secretly still remembers the young girl who saved him through charity, and she has dedicated her life to helping others like the young boy she befriended so many years ago. She works at the hospital he built, only she does not know it is him, but he always knew it was her.

* * *

**White Perfection**

Simplicite du Coeur

Chapter 1

* * *

White, oh how he hated that color. He couldn't stand it; it was too clean, too perfect, and too unreal. It was the very color splashed onto all the walls of hospitals, he couldn't stand hospitals. They always had bad news. Those doctors and nurses all dressed in the same color: white, bustling around, always busy, they had hurt so many people. He could never forget the day when his mother had brought him here and told him to sit outside a room and wait. Oh how he waited, he heard his mother sobbing inside the room and wanted to know what was going on. But he could not bring himself to open the door. Doctors and nurses passed by him and glanced at him sympathetically, he wanted to know why they gave him those looks. He must have sat out there in the waiting area for hours before he had the courage to open the door to the room slowly. His mother had stopped crying, and was not asleep in a nearby couch, her hand tightly clasping the hand of a man lying in the hospital bed. He had tried not to gasp out loud but he couldn't help it, and immediately his mother woke up. She yelled for him to get out, she sobbed and said she hadn't wanted him to see his father this way. His father was lying there on the bed, helpless and looking so lifeless. His eyes filled with unshed tears. His mother whispered for him to get out, he had glanced at her, his small body shaking, but his father had stopped him, his father wanted to speak to him. Those were the last words he ever heard from him. He hated hospitals. He despised them; they only brought pain, no comfort.

He was the one lying in the hospital bed now, feeling helpless and so weak. He hated that feeling; he blamed it on the hospital. He blamed the hospital for making him feel so useless. He glared at the white sheets covering him. He couldn't move, he felt to weak and tired. His eyes darted to the entrance to his room, the door opened and his mother walked in. Her steps were slow and he knew she was remembering that this was where her beloved husband died not too many years ago. Her eyes swept over him, filling with tears, he hated seeing her cry.

She looked at her son lying there on the hospital bed, so small and helpless. She could have prevented this, why hadn't she? She blamed herself for her child's accident. She remembered the heart-stopping panic she had felt when she had received the phone call. She remembered the way her baby looked when she finally reached the site of the accident. So much blood, so tainted, everything was tainted. She could not stop weeping. Everything after that was a blur of tears and pain. She wept over what could have been. He was only seven, so young and he was already facing so many tragedies. She felt a small hand tug at her clothes and she turned to her son, giving him a small smile. His hand reached out for hers and slowly, her shaky hand made its way to his and grasped it tightly. She kneeled on the floor and bent over him, now holding his small hand with both of hers. Her tears dripped onto the pure white sheets as she wept. Her son watched her with his calm, knowing eyes, she felt as though he were much older than his actual age. One of her hands made its way to his soft hair and she stroked it gently and sang a song to him softly. She watched as his eyes drooped down continually until he finally fell asleep. He was such a beautiful child, but had unfortunate luck. She kissed his forehead softly; she hoped everything would get better soon.

* * *

Yelan Li watched soberly as her son sat in the front yard. She saw him stare at the neighbor's children, who were running around and having fun. He sat there, almost lifelessly, like a statue, unmoving. She felt her heart wrench painfully when she saw the wistful look on his face, but both of them knew that for him to play with their neighbor's was virtually impossible. Syaoran Li had paralysis—he could not use his legs. Yelan reflected bitterly that excruciatingly terrible day in which she had received the news.

"_Mrs. Li? May I speak with you for a moment please about your son?" _

_Yelan followed the doctor out of the room silently; she glanced back to make sure her son was still sleeping peacefully before closing the door. She did not know that a pair of amber eyes was wide open and alert to all the surroundings. _

"_I have the report on your son's condition." _

_Yelan closed her eyes tightly, and braced herself for the news, telling herself mentally that at least he was still alive and that was all that mattered. _

"_He has temporary paralysis to put it bluntly. He cannot use either of his legs."_

_Yelan almost cried out loud, BOTH of his legs? What was her son going to do now? He had loved soccer with a passion, and now he would not be able to play. And she knew he was not one for sitting on the sidelines and watching games. _

"_That is the bad news, but the good news is that he can regain use of his legs. Luckily he was not paralyzed completely and for that you have to be thankful because when most people get in an accident like your son has, they are fully paralyzed for life. With the adequate training and coaching of professionals, your son can regain the use of his legs."_

"_How long will it take him?" Yelan asked the doctor quietly. _

"_It all depends on him. If he wants to dedicate hours of rigorous training and working out to regain his leg usage, it could take up to at least a year tops, overall, most patients with temporary paralysis regain use of their legs after three to four years. But there is a down side to this."_

"_Tell me," Yelan said, nothing could surprise her or shake her now. _

"_There is a possibility that his temporary paralysis could become full blown paralysis. Then he will never be able to walk again. The chances are slim to none, but it is still possible and I just want to warn you of it. There have been cases where someone with temporary paralysis has over exerted his body, tiring it out and making him vulnerable to illness and other diseases. Thus, the person is more vulnerable to becoming fully paralyzed."_

_Yelan looked at the room that held her son. "I'll ask him what he wants." _

_The doctor glanced at her solemnly, "Very well." He pulled a card from his coat pocket, "Here is the name and number of a very renown physical therapist in the area. He's very good at what he does. He works with younger patients like your son. And well, I'll leave you two alone; your son is probably going to be released in a few days. We'll update you on his condition."_

_Yelan nodded as the doctor walked away. She reentered the room and saw Syaoran lying on the bed with his eyes facing the ceiling. _

"_Did you hear everything?" she asked softly. _

_Syaoran nodded. "I heard." _

_Yelan made a soft strangled noise, "I didn't want you to hear. I know it's painful for you to hear this and I know how much you love soccer…"_

"_I'm okay Mother," Syaoran reassured her. "I'm fine. I'll live with it."_

"_Do you want to see a physical therapist?" Yelan asked. How could he be so accepting of his accident? Most other children would be crying, screaming, yelling, but her son wasn't. He lay there on the bed, with his calm eyes toward the ceiling. She wanted to yell and scream at him to do something, show some emotion, anything so she could know what was going on inside his mind, but she didn't. _

_His eyes turned toward her and said in his calm, soft voice, "Yes."_

She had called up the therapist, Dr. Wong, immediately after Syaoran's agreement. To her dismay, he was booked for the next three months, but he would be free after, she did not miss out on the opportunity. She would only accept the best for her son and he was it. She told Syaoran of Dr. Wong's busy schedule and wondered if he was angry. She asked him if he was, he shook his head.

Now he was sitting outside in his wheelchair, and she knew he wanted to be like the kids next door and just run free and happily, like any normal kid should. She wiped a tear away. Syaoran was determined to regain his legs, she knew it, she could see it in his eyes, and she would stand beside him every step of the way. She knew he could do it; he had his father's strength and determination. Syaoran wanted to make his father proud, she knew, and she knew he would do anything to be normal again.

Syaoran could feel his mother's eyes watching him as they always were after the accident. They never seemed to leave him. The day after he had been released from the hospital and taken him, his mother had gone to check up on his sisters and he felt the need to go use the restroom. When he came back from the restroom, his mother was in a panic, and he asked her what the problem was, she turned to him and immediately, her shoulders sagged. His mother, whom always looked like a queen with her head and shoulders held high, actually looked defeated and worn out.

"_Syaoran, never scare me like that again, I thought something happened to you," his mother said, scolding gently. _

"_I went to the bathroom," Syaoran stated quietly. _

"I know, but when I came back I did not know where you were, next time call Wei and have him help you, or wait until I get back."

Syaoran nodded and got back into his bed. His mother sat in a chair next to hid bed and watched him as he fell asleep.

He scowled as he remembered how tired his mother looked, some days she could hardly stand to look him in the eyes.

He watched his neighbors, who were running back and forth in their yard, yelling and screaming happily. He sighed to himself. The sooner he got back his legs, the better. He wanted to be normal again, feel the wind breezing past his face while he played soccer. He missed the feeling, he missed being able to walk and run.

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto skipped down the street happily, it was her brother's birthday today and she had gotten him the best present ever. She knew that he would thank her. She giggled to herself; maybe he would not even call her a kaijuu. She hoped so; after all, she did not want to hurt him on his birthday. She laughed out loud as she imagined her brother hopping up and down on one foot, then she pouted—Mother and Father would not approve. She sighed and continued skipping down the sidewalk back home. Her emerald eyes were full of delight.

Mother had let her come out all by herself, if Touya ever knew, he would be so angry. Sometimes she wished that she didn't have an older brother, they always get in the way of doing things. They were always so overprotective. She smiled at a passerby and his dog, stopping in the middle of a skip to reach down and stroke the dog's soft fur. She nodded her head happily at the passerby and continued on her way home. She hoped that Yukito was distracting Touya so he wouldn't notice she was gone. Yukito was supposed to take Touya to a movie Touya had wanted to see since it came out into theaters. Father would take them there while Mother stayed at home and prepared for the surprise party.

'_I hope that Mother finished the cake_,' Sakura thought excitedly. '_Touya is going to be so surprised._'

She stopped by the small neighborhood park and walked through the gardens. This was her favorite part of the walk—walking down the sidewalk full of all assortments of flowers on both sides. She stopped in the middle of the park where a tall cherry blossom tree stood. She walked up to the tree slowly and looked around the ground. Finally a pink blossom caught her eye, grinning happily, she bent over and picked it up, it was the perfect blossom. She held it in her hands gently and continued through the park.

Not too long after, she reached home; she pulled out the key to unlock the gate and walked up the walkway to the front door. She rang the doorbell twice. A petite dark haired lady answered the door.

"Sakura, I was wondering where you had gone. Hurry, Touya, Yukito, and your father are coming home soon. They just called from the theater, the movie just ended," the woman ushered her daughter through the front door and closed the door behind her. "The cake is finished and the icing is on it, all the silverware and plates have been set, did you get what you needed?"

"Yes okaa-san," Sakura held out the delicate blossom. "I picked this up on the way home."

"It's beautiful," Nadeshiko smiled at her small daughter. "And I'm sure Touya will love your present. Now you better get ready, you don't want to wear that for pictures do you?"

Sakura shook her head and ran up the stairs to her room. Immediately she saw an outfit lying on the bed that her mother had already picked out for her. She pulled her brother's present from her coat pocket and placed it gently on the bed. Quickly running into her bathroom she changed into the pink dress and combed her light brown locks. She placed a bow in her hair and ran back down where her mother was in the kitchen, cooking Touya's favorite dinner.

"Sakura, you look beautiful!" Nadeshiko complimented.

Sakura glowed with happiness. She loved it when her mother complimented her, her mother was so beautiful and she wanted to be just like her. She wanted to grow her hair long, just like her mother's; she wanted mother's grace and beauty.

"Come here, let me fix your hair."

Sakura walked over to her mother obediently. Her mother took out the bow and gently pulled her hair back and retied the bow.

"There, now everything is perfect."

There was a buzzing sound coming from the front door. Nadeshiko walked over to the front door and pressed a button.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Tomoyo."

"Well come on in Tomoyo," Nadeshiko pressed another button and she opened the front door. Soon a small girl Sakura's age entered into the Kinomoto's home. She bowed to Nadeshiko.

"My mother won't be able to make it tonight, she has to catch a flight to Japan, there was an emergency there. She sends her apologies," the young girl said.

Nadeshiko laughed, "Well, that's fine, tell her I said hi when you see her again."

Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura ran to greet her friend. "Tomoyo! I'm so happy you're here! Now I won't be all by myself," Sakura threw her arms around her friend.

Tomoyo laughed, "Of course I wouldn't leave you all by yourself, you're my best friend." She turned to Nadeshiko, "Auntie Nadeshiko, where do I put Touya's present?"

Nadeshiko pointed to the adjacent room where there was already a table with a few presents. Tomoyo and Sakura walked over and Tomoyo placed the box she held onto the table.

"Everyone else should be coming soon," Sakura said. "Okaa-san said there would be a lot of people. I don't think that we've ever had a party at my house before. This is the first time we've ever had a party here. It's because okaa-san said Touya's turning into a t-teenager."

Tomoyo giggled. "He's so old."

"I know, what is a teenager anyway? I don't think I want to be one," Sakura scrunched up her nose. "It sounds funny."

Nadeshiko smiled at the two girls and heard another buzzing noise and went to see whom it was.

* * *

Touya's party was a success; he honestly had no clue that there would have been so many people to celebrate his birthday. He had thought it would be an intimate party, with his family and a small number of close friends, namely Yukito and his younger sister's friend Tomoyo. Instead his family had invited what seemed to be the entire neighborhood. He nearly had a heart attack when he entered his home with his father and Yukito and was greeted by hundreds of people. He was also very surprised that his little sister could have been able to keep such a secret from him.

"Happy birthday Touya," said his father, Fujitaka, and his mother, Nadeshiko.

"I hope you like your party," Nadeshiko said softly. "You're a teenager now, and I thought you'd like to celebrate it with other people."

Touya hugged his mother, "Thanks okaa-san, I love it."

Sakura bounced up to her brother with Tomoyo by her side. "Touya!"

Touya winced at his sister's loud voice. "Oi kaijuu! Don't be so loud! You're going to bust my eardrums!"

His sister pouted before beaming again, "I got you a present, do you want it now?"

"What could the kaijuu possibly have given me?" Touya teased.

Sakura stomped on his foot, though albeit reluctantly, seeing as it was his birthday. She did not stomp as hard as she normally did though. Smiling in satisfaction at her brother's painful face, she headed for the stairs. Tomoyo stayed and chatted with a few of their friends.

Touya made a face behind his sister's back; he could not understand how a six year old could have such power. She really was a monster. He wondered where she was going, but forgot as soon as some school friends came up to him to wish him a happy birthday.

As she made her way to the stairs, Sakura caught sight of a young boy near the stairs. He was sitting down; as she neared him she noticed he was around her age. She frowned when she saw that he looked sad, gazing down at his hands lying in his lap. She walked up to him.

"Hi," Sakura said cheerfully.

A pair of amber eyes looked back at her as if to question if she were talking to him or ignoring him like everyone else at the party was.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura said, "Why are you sitting here all by yourself? Who did you come with?"

"Syaoran Li," the boy said in a voice so soft Sakura almost did not hear it because of the loud noise coming from the party. "I'm here with my mother."

"Why are you sitting here?" Sakura asked again. "Why don't you join my friend Tomoyo, I'm just going upstairs to get my brother's present for him. You want to come?"

Syaoran shook his head. "I can't."

"Why not? Did you mother say you had to stay here?"

"No," Syaoran said quietly. "I can't walk."

Sakura's green eyes widened, that was not a chair he was sitting on, but a wheelchair!

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay, I'm used to it," the boy shrugged.

"How old are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm seven," the boy said, glancing at Sakura's face he said, "No, I wasn't born this way, I got into an accident."

"I hope you get better Syaoran-kun," Sakura smiled. "You should come join me and my friends, I'll introduce you, they're really nice."

Syaoran stared at the small girl standing before him. She was the first person who had talked to him at this party. She was dressed in a pink dress with a ridiculously large pink bow in her hair. He glanced at her face curiously, she was a very happy person he noted, and the grin was practically swallowing her face. He noticed her eyes, large, innocent, and very green—his favorite color. He gave her a small hesitant smile.

Sakura beamed at him. "I'll be right back, I just need to go get Touya's present."

Syaoran watched as the girl bounced up the stairs and out of sight. He had not wanted to come to this party, but his mother was a good friend of the hostess. His mother wanted to get him out of the house and socialize. He was never good at socializing, especially after his accident. Everyone shunned him. Nobody wanted to talk to a little boy who sat in a wheelchair and could not do anything normal boys do. He grimaced as a small shot of pain jolted through his legs. He shifted in the wheelchair and sighed. He hoped the party would end soon, or that his mother would become tired and want to leave. He needed his pain medication, he had forgotten to take it before they left, and he hoped the pain would not increase too much.

* * *

Sakura rummaged through her closet for wrapping paper and finally found the roll with 'happy birthday' splashed all over it. She took Touya's present off her bed and began to wrap it. Sticking her tongue out of the side of her mouth, she wrapped it carefully and precisely. Finally after sticking on the last piece of tape, she was done. Now all she had to do was give the present to her brother and hoped that he liked it. Her eyes caught on the cherry blossom she had picked early today and picked it up. Ripping off a small piece of tape, she gently taped the cherry blossom to the present. Satisfied, she picked the present up and was on her way down, back to the party.

As she reached the last step, she looked around for any sign of Syaoran. He wasn't there; she thought maybe he went to mingle with the rest of the party. Frowningly slightly, she caught sight of her brother, smiled and she headed his way. He was standing by the punch bowl, getting some punch.

"Touya!" Sakura shouted excited above the loud chatter and music.

Her dark haired brother turned and when he saw her, he raised an eyebrow. "Is that my present you got for me kaijuu?"

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "I am _not_ a kaijuu!" she pouted. "You're mean, you don't get your present anymore."

Touya laughed, "I'm kidding Saku. Can I have my present?"

Sakura handed it to him and Touya made sure not to crush the delicate flower taped to the top of the present.

"Can I open it?" Touya asked and seeing his sister's nod, he gently took off the cherry blossom and placed it in his breast pocket. He tore the wrapping paper off carefully, and found himself staring at a box. He glanced at his sister curiously before opening it. When he opened it, he saw a sterling silver watch, like the kind his father had, the kind he had wanted. He took the watch out of the box and placed the empty box on the punch table. He inspected the watch in awe. Behind the face of the watch, his name was engraved into the silver. He smiled, knowing his sister had overheard his conversation with Yukito when discussing what they wanted for their birthdays.

Sakura stood there in front of him, her small hands fingering the hem of her dress as she waited for his response.

He smiled at her, "Thanks kaijuu." His eyes twinkled.

Sakura steamed for a second before giving her brother a hug. He awkwardly squeezed her back.

"Everyone's watching kaijuu."

"I don't care," Sakura mumbled. "You're my onii-chan, why does it matter?"

Touya smirked. "Figures that a monster like you would say that."

Sakura's arms loosened for a second and Touya felt like he could breathe again, until she stomped on his foot, this time she was not so kind as to let him off lightly.

Sakura headed back to where her friends were gathered, smiling and she heard Touya's howling.

"Oh Sakura-chan, you're so cruel to your brother," Tomoyo laughed.

"He deserved it," Sakura pouted. "He was mean to me, even after I gave him his present."

Her friends laughed cheerfully and Sakura joined in the laughter.

"Hey, have you seen a boy named Syaoran Li?" Sakura asked her friends after the laughter had stopped.

"I don't know anyone named Syaoran Li," was basically the answer all her friends gave.

Sakura sighed in disappointment. Was he just someone she made up? Or had he given her a false name? She frowned.

"Sakura, why are you frowning?" asked Tomoyo, looking worried. "Is something wrong?"

Shaking her head, she mumbled, "I'm going to go ask my parents something. I'll be back soon." She headed off in the direction where the adults where standing, where her parents were.

Finally after much scanning (it was hard being so small), she found her parents.

"Okaa-san," she tugged on her mom's skirt lightly. Nadeshiko turned and smiled down at her daughter.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Do you know if Syaoran Li is still here?" Sakura asked as her mother picked her up.

"Syaoran Li," Nadeshiko murmured, "Yelan's son I'm guessing. Was he in a wheelchair?"

Sakura nodded excitedly.

"I'm afraid they left already honey, Syaoran wasn't feeling too well."

Sakura pouted, she didn't get to say goodbye to him. She wondered what happened, he seemed fine when she talked to him, a little lonely maybe. Maybe that was it, he was lonely after she left and he did not want to talk to anyone else. Sakura made a resolution then and there that she would find Syaoran again and befriend him. She smiled to herself, he needed a friend and he was a nice boy.

Nadeshiko smiled and let Sakura down.

"Thank you okaa-san," Sakura said and left to find her friends again.

'_Syaoran Li…_'

* * *

Second chapter coming up...in who knows how long?

Review please!


End file.
